La tête dans les étoiles
by Lili76
Summary: Voici ma réponse au 13ème défi de CrazyAv, avec pour thème Nuit étoilée. Un tout petit OS, beaucoup de romantisme... Cette fois ci, ce sera Ladybug qui fera voir des étoiles au charmant Adrien...


**J'ai l'habitude de me concentrer sur le couple Marinette - Chat Noir, parce que je suis définitivement une fan des Marichat, et que je préfère de loin la personnalité de Chat Noir à celle d'Adrien...**  
 **Mais pour le 13ème défi de CrazyAv, je me suis décidée à tenter le couple Adrien - Ladybug... sur le thème Nuit étoilée.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

Le soir tombait sur Paris et Ladybug bondissait de toit en toit. Elle avait soudainement eu besoin de solitude, besoin de se dépenser un peu aussi.  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque du Papillon, et si au début elle avait été heureuse de cette accalmie, elle devait bien avouer que maintenant l'attente commençait à la stresser.

Sans compter que l'inaction lui pesait. Elle avait pris l'habitude de courir et sauter sur les toits, de goûter à la liberté que lui offrait le costume de Ladybug. Et puis... Elle devait bien l'avouer, Chat Noir et ses jeux de mots idiots lui manquait.

Elle savait que le jeune homme avait tendance à parcourir les toits la nuit, comme le chat de gouttière qu'il était. Avec un peu de la chance de la coccinelle, elle tomberait peut être sur lui, et ils pourraient passer une soirée agréable à discuter.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite à ce qu'elle entendait. Puis le son devint plus fort et elle s'arrêta, sourcils froncés.  
Quelqu'un jouait du piano. Divinement bien.

Sa curiosité piquée, elle avança en direction du son, intriguée par le virtuose. La musique était magnifique, mais dégageait tellement de tristesse...

Elle se posta sur un toit et se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle connaissait la grande maison d'où s'échappait la mélodie lancinante.  
Elle était face à la propriété Agreste...

Elle s'assit sur le toit, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre ouverte - qu'elle savait être la chambre d'Adrien.  
Elle savait que le jeune homme prenait des cours de piano, mais elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il jouait aussi bien.

La mélodie mourut pour laisser place au silence. Tout comme le jour avait cédé place à la nuit. Les étoiles apparaissaient, pâles à cause des lumières de la ville.

Ladybug, face à la chambre d'Adrien, sentit enfin ses muscles se relâcher. Puis, elle vit Adrien apparaître à la fenêtre.

Le jeune homme était accoudé, les yeux levés vers le ciel, un air triste sur ses traits fins. Sans réfléchir, l'héroïne se leva et lança son yo-yo.

Adrien sursauta en la voyant arriver mais très vite il lui sourit. Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Ladybug ! Il y a un akuma ?

Ses joues écarlates bien heureusement dissimulées par son masque, elle secoua la tête.

\- Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Je passais et je t'ai vu... Je venais juste voir si tu allais bien.

Les joues du jeune homme se teintèrent de rose tandis qu'il souriait d'un air ravi.

\- Je vais bien... Je profitais que la nuit soit belle pour regarder le ciel...  
\- Tu aimes l'astronomie ?  
\- Un peu. C'est surtout que ma mère aimait beaucoup me montrer les étoiles quand les nuits étaient aussi belles que ce soir.

Ladybug sourit d'un air mystérieux avant de lui tendre la main. Hésitant le jeune homme la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui.  
Mais l'héroïne ne bougea pas, tendant toujours la main, attendant.  
Finalement, Adrien prit sa main doucement.

Avec un rire ravi et amusé, Ladybug l'attira brusquement contre elle et lança son yo-yo. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le déposait en douceur sur un toit en terrasse, dans un quartier calme.

\- Ladybug ?

Les yeux brillants, elle lui sourit à nouveau, et le jeune homme aurait pu jurer avoir senti son coeur rater un battement ou deux face à celle qui occupait ses pensées. Elle murmura

\- Regarde...

en lui montrant le ciel.  
Trop étonné pour poser des questions, il obéit et resta bouche bée, les larmes aux yeux.

Ladybug l'avait conduit dans un quartier où l'éclairage public était moins important. Ils étaient sur un toit plus haut que les autres et les étoiles semblaient à portée de main.

La dernière fois qu'il avait pu assister à un spectacle aussi enchanteur, sa mère était à ses côtés.

Il tendit la main et attrapa celle de Ladybug, ses doigts s'emmêlant aux doigts fins de la jeune fille. Incapable seulement de parler, il pressa sa main pour lui faire part de son émotion.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Côte à côte, mains enlacées, yeux levés vers le ciel, en silence.

Adrien avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux. Et il le devait à sa Lady. Sa jolie coccinelle qui sans un mot avait su quoi faire exactement, qui sans le savoir lui offrait un cadeau qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Un long moment plus tard, Ladybug tendit la main vers le ciel en s'exclamant : "Là !" et Adrien repéra tout de suite la traînée lumineuse qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Ladybug se mit à rire.

\- Tu devrais faire un voeu !

Adrien baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille à côté de lui, admirant ses traits fins, ses yeux si bleus, son teint de porcelaine, ses lèvres rosées étirées en un léger sourire et sa silhouette élancée.

Instantanément il sut ce qu'il devait faire.  
Alors, il attira la jeune fille contre lui, plantant son regard émeraude dans les saphirs face à lui.

Puis lentement pour lui laisser le temps de l'arrêter, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Suivi d'un second.

Ladybug poussa un soupir ravi et Adrien ravit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres pour un vrai baiser cette fois ci, sous la voûte étoilée...


End file.
